Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes
34 |totalstrength = 1,028,568 |avgstrength = 30,252 |totalnukes = 335 |rank = 115 |score = 3.91 }} The Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes (SLCB) is an alliance located mainly on the Purple sphere. Founded by Jingoist and A Soviet Attack on the 7th of October 2008, it has thus far been very quiet on the international stage. Applications The Seaworthy Liberians are characterised by a low rate of growth and a lack of energy devoted to recruitment, preferring to build the alliance slowly, around a strong community. Nations wishing to join SLCB are advised to visit the IRC channel and the forum to get to know the other members before submitting an application. However, nations failing to do this are generally accepted to SLCB providing the typical requirements expected of an applicant are met. Charter Article I: Name, Membership and Mission Statement Alliance Name The name of the alliance shall be Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes. All members of the alliance must display this name proudly at all times on their nation. Membership The Criteria for membership are as follows: * The applicant must not be a member of any other alliance * The applicant must not be involved in any wars * The applicant must not be a declared enemy of any other alliance Mission Statement We seek to encourage a community which will provide its members with fun, protection, knowledge, aid and pride. This community will grow and conduct itself with peace, respect and prosperity for all members and with respect and honour for the CyberNations community as a whole. Article II: Government (i) Leadership The position of General shall be the highest position of the alliance. There shall be two Generals, who will serve for life or until resignation. In the event of the resignation of a General, the outgoing General shall appoint his successor. In the event that the outgoing General fails to appoint a successor, the remaining General shall nominate a new General, and this nomination will be voted upon by the Council. The Generals shall preside over the Council, and will have the power to remove or appoint Council members, or indeed to create or destroy positions on the Council. The Generals shall be considered both joint Heads of State, and joint Heads of the Military. (ii) Council The Council shall consist of the highest ranking members of the Liberian Military, and is charged with the running of the alliance under the supervision of the Generals, who shall preside over the Council and call votes when neccessary. The Council members are chosen by the Generals to carry out the day-to-day running of the alliance. To these members shall be delegated the various responsibilities that face an alliance. The size of the council and the functions of individual members is left to the discretion of the Generals and are subject to change at any time. Members of the Council may be appointed or removed by the Generals at any time and for any reason. The sitting Council may propose a new council member, or the removal of a council member, at any time to the Generals. This vote will take place in the presence of the member being reviewed. The member under review will have a chance to state their case, but will have no vote. The vote to propose adding or removing a member must be unanimous. Article III: Powers Any power not herein granted to the Generals shall be reserved to the Generals for use in protecting, preserving and advancing this great alliance. The Council may be called upon to vote on any issue by the Generals. These votes require a 2/3rds majority to pass (66%+1). The council may also by 2/3rds majority (66%+1) propose an issue to the Generals for decision. The subject of these proposals shall have no limit, but the word of the Generals shall be final. Article IV: Amendments Any member state may propose an amendment to this charter. The Generals will review the suggestion and may either immediately enact the amendment or decide to put the suggestion to a vote. The vote may take place within the councils only or may be a general membership vote. When the vote takes place, the amendment will need two thirds of the vote (66% +1) in order to pass. If the amendment does not pass, it may not be submitted again for one month. Any vote period will be decided on by the Generals and announced with the issue at hand. Ratified on the 27th of October, 2008. Signed A Soviet Attack General Jingoist General Government The government of SLCB consists of the Generals, who preside over the Council. The Generals hold their position for life or until resignation, and they appoint the Council. There are only ever three Generals at one time, but the Council can be as large or as small as the Generals determine. Generals *Erwin Schrodinger *porksabor *Faust Betreur Council *Jingoist *rnegafan *Eugene H Krabs *spearo Defence The defence of SLCB is the responsibility of spearo. SLCB's military is divided into divisions of 10 nations each, with a Major being responsible for each division. These divisions are further divided into squads of three during wartime, with the 10th nation carrying out banking functions and engaging as required by the overall war effort. SLCB's military has seen action in the Karma War, primarily fighting against GGA, resulting in the surrender of GGA to The Stickmen and numerous other members of Karma. The performance of the military was considered excellent at the time, particularly as it was the alliance's first ever experience of combat. SLCB was also involved in the Second Unjust War, fighting against Invicta. Again fighting alongside The Stickmen, and numerous other alliances such as Nordreich, victory was eventually secured. Finance Financial matters within SLCB are dealt with by rnegafan. Numerous financial schemes have been dreamed up in the past, with the intention of streamlining Liberian Economics or increasing tech dealing. For the most part, however, SLCB has a mixed economy with minimal government intervention. Interior Eugene H Krabs handles internal matters, which include recruitment, propaganda, education, handling of applications, and dealing with members who cause trouble within SLCB. Only one nation has ever been expelled from SLCB by the Interior Department. Foreign Affairs SLCB's limited diplomacy is overseen by Jingoist and the Generals. Little diplomacy takes place outside of allied communication, but SLCB has caused waves over the years with a long period of tension with several Purple alliances, notably Invicta, which has seen several flashpoints nearly result in war. These flashpoints are typically engineered by agents of SLCB's Foreign Affairs team, primarily for entertainment purposes. SLCB currently holds MDPs with Ragnarok and the Brain. It is also a signatory to the Stickmen.